Juryrigg
Jury Rigg is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from an unknown planet. Appearance Jury Rigg is a small, red, devil-like alien who bears a close resemblance to a Gremlin/imp. He is very small,as when he was next to Gwen he was almost as big as her head, excluding the tail. He also seems to be a little taller than Grey Matter, but smaller than Upchuck. He wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, Jury Rigg now wears an aviator's outfit which comes with an ascot. He now has pupils. His ears are now spiked and his nose is bigger. He also has spikes on his chin. The Omnitrix symbol is now on his waist. Jury_Rigg.png|16 year old Jury Rigg in Ultimate Alien Personality Jury Rigg has a strong desire to break and remake machines, making him difficult to control. Jury Rigg has a mischievous (and twisted) sense of humor, such as turning Will Harangue into an alien as payback for all the smear campaigns and crimes he committed against Ben and other aliens. Powers and Abilities Jury Rigg has the ability to completely disassemble any kind of machinery in mere seconds, fitting to his Gremlin appearance. Despite it being harder for him to do due to his craving to destroy things, Jury Rigg can also construct complex machinery from scratch at a similar rate. Jury Rigg has a form of enhanced strength for his size, able to break apart a metal car brake in half. He has shown to be strong enough to break apart metal bars that even an Appoplexian could not break. Jury Rigg also has a degree of enhanced agility. As in accordance with his break it/fix it attributes, Jury Rigg also boasts an impressive intellect, describing himself as "smart and stubborn". Weaknesses Being small makes Jury Rigg unsuitable for hand-to-hand combat against larger foes, unless they happen to be machines. In which case, he would dismantle them in seconds. History Ultimate Alien *Jury Rigg first appeared in The Eggman Cometh. **'Ben accidentally transformed into Jury Rigg while in Kevin's car. **Later, Jury Rigg broke Dr. Animo's mutant ray. **Later, Jury Rigg repaired and modified it. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1, **Jury Rigg was going to fight Vilgax and Psyphon, but before they could fight, Diagon freed himself. *In The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2, **Jury Rigg reverted to Ben. Omniverse *Jury Rigg returned in Omniverse in Have I Got A Deal For You. **'Ben accidentally transformed into Jury Rigg, but he quickly changed into Grey Matter after complaining about how Jury Rigg won't help. *In Gone Fishin, **Jury Rigg defeated the Mechaneers. *In Rules Of Engagement, **Jury Rigg fixed up parts of the Proto-TRUK and created the Tenn-Speed. *In Food Around the Corner, **Jury Rigg tore through a door and fixed the security system. *In Return to Forever, **Jury Rigg disabled the Highbreed Pulse Generator the Forever Knights were going to use to destroy every alien on Earth, and reprogrammed it to instead turn Will Harangue into an alien. Appearances Ben 10: Ultimate Alien *''The Eggman Cometh'' (first appearance; x3) *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 1'' *''The Ultimate Enemy: Part 2'' Ben 10: Omniverse *''Have I Got a Deal for You'' (first re-appearance; accidental transformation) *''Gone Fishin''' *''Rules Of Engagement'' *''Food Around the Corner'' *''Return to Forever (accidental transformation, intended alien was Grey Matter) Online Games *Primus Override Naming and Translations Toys Omniverse *4" Jury Rigg Trivia *Jury Rigg always says what he is doing repeatedly, when breaking something he says "break" and when fixing something he says "fix" over and over again. *Jury Rigg is one of Ben's alien forms unlocked in Ultimate Alien and before who is not in the lineup of aliens in the Ultimate Alien intro, the others being Fasttrack, Eatle, Ultimate Wildmutt, Clockwork, Shocksquatch, ChamAlien and Ultimate Way Big although this is due to their existence not being known before Season 2. *Jury Rigg's tail and the aviator outfit he wears in ''Omniverse somewhat resembles Terrible Dactyl from Dinosaucers. *Jury Rigg's powers of fast building and deconstruction along with his pilot goggles give him a gremlin theme and appearance. Also, Jury Rigg's appearance is similar to that of an imp. See Also */Gallery/ Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Heroes Category:Small Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:High Intelligence Aliens Category:Ultimate Alien Aliens Category:Tiny Aliens